Forever Yours
by The Queen's Shadow
Summary: Kyo and Tohru go to the shops and on the way back kyo finally tells Tohru how he truly feels about her. One Shot.


Forever yours

Ok this is a one shot I just thought up on Fruits Basket!

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

--------------------------

"Tohru wait up!" yelled the boy with orange hair, as he raced after a brown haired girl.

"Come on Kyo! Don't tell me that you actually want to go shopping with me?" Tohru said with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Ahh… yeah. Is that where we're going?" said Kyo thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Yes. Now you can carry the groceries for me!" her face lighting up. Kyo's face softened slightly at her smile.

'She looks so pretty. I've got to do it today!'

To hide his feelings he knocked her on the head and said, "come on, or do you want to get there when they close?"

Suddenly she gasped and grabbed his hand and started running towards the shops, "I don't have anything to cook for dinner!" she flung over her shoulder.

They raced down the street and around the corner. "Tohru wait up! I was joking!"

"Well I'm not! There is nothing in the house and the shops shut at 6 and it's already 5!"

They kept running until they finally made it to the shops.

"Ok we're having burrito's tonight! We need mince, lettuce, tomato, cheese, sour cream, salsa and the tortilla! Oh and we need milk." (A/n: soz I'm eating it tonight ' ) she smiled at Kyo. "Mum and I had them once. I couldn't fold them and mum showed me how. After that mine were fine but everything feel out of the bottom of hers. It was funny that when she did mine they were perfect but when she did hers they fell apart. I guess when you help others everything turns out good." She said gently.

"Yeah… I'll go get the sour cream and milk met me back here?"

Tohru nodded. She still had that gentle look in her eyes. 'I have to get out of here!'

"Be right back," Kyo said and walked off towards the cold food section. 'I can't tell her here. I'll tell her on the way home. Ok cool it. Just breath.' He sighed. 'Milk… there it is… what else? Sour cream! Ok back to Tohru'

Kyo walked back to the spot to wait. She came up behind him 2 minutes later and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kyo…"

Kyo spun around a blush spreading across his face, "T-Tohru… you scared me!"

"Sorry. Do you want to go pay?" she turned around and walked over to a check out.

"That will be $23.45 thanks." Said the checkout chick. (A/n: random amount)

Tohru payed for the groceries and she and Kyo walked out into street. The sun was just starting to set and it sent a golden glow over everything. They started to walk home.

They were just passing an empty park bench when Kyo said, "Tohru do you want to sit down for a bit."

"Ok!" came the happy reply.

They sat down next to each.

"Tohru, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for along time and…" started Kyo staring at his shoes.

"Kyo what's wrong?" she sounded scared. Kyo looked up at her face and looked into her eyes.

"Tohru… I…I love you." He finally said. His face was red and not just because of the sunset. He watched as tears started to form in her eyes. Making them look like big pools of blue water.

"Kyo, I love you too!" she cried throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her.

He lifted her face to look into her eyes. The look of pure joy was there for all to see.

Their faces started to get closer until their lips met in a sweet gentle kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing Kyo looked at her with wonder in his eyes and said, "I didn't think you could ever love me because of the curse… the curse!" he looked himself. He was still human! "I don't get it! Why aren't I a cat?"

"Kyo… the curse is broken." She was looking at her hands.

"How do you know? How was it broken?" Kyo was really confused now. First he hadn't expected that his love would not be returned and then he hadn't transformed. What was happening?

"My mother. She knew you. She knew your family secret because her best friend in primary school was a Sohma. She also knew the secret of how to break the curse. I found a letter that told me to tell the Sohma family that to break the curse they had to break it by themselves. Each person had to find a person that they loved and that accepted them for what they were and loved them back. Once they had declared their love for each other the curse on that person would be lifted." She said, "also the vengeful spirit of that animal would be happy and not posses any more of the Sohma family. You were the last cat."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Akito. He hasn't told any of you has he? He does not want his faithful animals deserting him and leaving him alone. He has no friends. He is scared." She answered.

"Let's go home." Kyo stood up and helped her up. They started to walk home again.

This time Kyo had his arm around Tohru's waist.

-------------------

That's it! Oh and for the people who know about Akito's little secret I didn't write it properly so not to spoil it for others.


End file.
